VICTORIOUS SAVE ME!
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: Tori use to have a goal that goal was to become famous, but now her new goal is to survive zombies!  sorry i suck at writing summary's ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS CAST, AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID!**

"WHERE IS SHE, I TEXTED HER 15 MINUTES AGO!" As soon as those words left my mouth there was quick banging noise coming from the door, we all looked at each other, scared to know if it's one of those things out there, that was until we heard a familiar voice

"BECK! QUICKLY! LET US IN!" Tori Said, i started to think about the 'let us in' But i still quickly ran to the door, until i opened the door, i saw Tori and a Golden Retriever run in and slam the door behind them, i was looking at the dog, expecting it was just my imagination until i heard Andre whisper to Robbie 'Do you see that dog too'

"Umm Tori" i said, Tori looked at me

"Uh yes?" She said innocently, knowing what he is going to say

"Why is there a dog in here?" I asked pointing to the Golden Retriever

"He saved my life" she quickly hugged the dog "I was out on one of my runs, i heard footsteps behind me, i looked to see what it was, and i saw this guy with half his face ripped off, i screamed, he was so fast, he grab me and knocked me to the ground, he tried to bite me-"

"He didn't right" Andre asked, i had my hands balled into fists

"no, no for the love of god no, all of a sudden he was knocked off me, i looked around to see this dog knocked him on the ground, he quickly barked, nipped my hand to follow, i didn't need to think twice, because the man trying to bite me was getting up, he lead me somewhere safe, i stayed there until the coast was clear, i got him and me here, please let him stay, he saved me" she was sobbing and hugging the dog, while the dog was making crying noises of its own and licking Tori's face

"I guess he can-"i started

"PUPPY!" Kat screamed and ran to him given him a hug and giving him kisses

Tori stood up from the crouch and wiped her tears, that is until me, Robbie, Andre saw what Tori was wearing, she was wearing a sports Bra just cover her chest, and Black Tights (Look on my Profile)

"HOT MOMA" Andre said, i quickly hit him over the head, because she's my girlfriend, i quickly ran to my draw, and got a flannel shirt out and made her put it on, she smirk at me when she was buttoning it on, i got to say it was the sexiest thing ever, i quickly snapped out of it, and banged on the wall as a signal to make Jade start driving (Just to tell you Jade's Beck's Sister they never dated)

2Hours later, everyone was asleep, except me and Jade, but Jades at the front driving, i looked around, i saw, Kat and Andre on my bed, Robbie spread out on the ground with a pillow and blanket, and Tori and the dog sleeping, cuddled up on the couch, Note to self: make a name for him, as soon as i sighed, the dog put its head up looking at me, i looked at him, he looked absolutely adorable, the dog got up and walked to me, i was sitting on one of my chairs, he came up to me and put his head on my lap, and then he started biting my shirt dragging me over to the couch, then the next thing i know he pushed me on the lounge

"Beck what are you doing" Tori Giggled

"The dog just pushed me on her, he sure is a smart dog, I'm going to call him buddy, because of that movie that we use to watch" I smirked

"He he yeah good times" she crawled up, so we were face to face, she put her hands around my neck, and she kissed me, i kissed back almost straight away, we were making out heavily, only to be stopped by a pillow, that I'm guessing Andre threw 'Can you guys not have sex while we are in here" he groaned tiredly

"No promises" Tori said, making me chuckle

_Was it good? Was it bad, this was just something i dreamt about in my sleep, I WOULD LOVE! For you to give me some idea's on this, because i can feel a writer's block coming :P)))_

_Also tell me which couple you prefer jade with_

_Jade and Andre {or} Jade and Robbie {or} Jade and Cat_


	2. BANGING HEADS? Chapter 2!

Tori: RUN! SHE'S BACK!

Me: Who's back?

All Victorious cast even Beck and that's saying something screams: AHHH!

Me: Do i have something on my face?

Robbie: No-no

Me: Oh ok well, is beck here?

Beck: yes, I'm here

Me: i love you

Beck: what?

Me: NOTHING!

Tori: did you just say-

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

~~STILL BECKS POV~~

I get woken up from someone violently shaking me, i quickly get up to an annoyed Jade

"Uhhh whattt" i said annoyed

"It's your turn to drive" She said "And is it just me or is there a dog licking Robbie's face?"

"Oh Cat i knew you would want me someday" Robbie muttered while the Buddy continued to lick Robbie's face

"He saved Tori's life so were keeping him, and i will go right now" after i said that i grab the keys and get out to the front of the truck and started driving

~~ROBBIE'S POV~~

'OH Cat i knew you would want me someday' I was in a forest, Cat came running and kissed me, i was in a white blowy top and pants, and she was in a white sundress, that was when i got woken up from laughter, i opened my eye lids to see a dog! I quickly got up wipe my face viciously

"I see you had a good time" That voice came from the one and only Jade West

"AWW MAN!" I whined

~~TORI'S POV~~

I chuckled because Robbie just made out with buddy! I quickly got up and went to one of the closet that has some of my spare clothes when I sleep over here, well we don't sleep much...

anyway i got my black skinny jeans on, Black Singlet on, with blue and black flannel shirt buttoned over it, with my sneakers (look on profile) i quickly did my eyeliner then walked to everyone to ask a question that's been in my head all day

"Guys...what are those things that tried to eat me earlier?" I asked, Jade answered from the spot where she's sitting on Andre's lap

"Isn't it Oblivious?" she asked, i shuck my head, she did a long dramatic sigh "zombies"

Just before i could reply, the car stopped quickly suddenly making me fall over and bang my head hard on the floor knocking me out.

**That my friends is my failed attempt at a Cliff Hanger... i know they are acting pretty normal as if it's not the world is not getting over run by zombies, im just getting to it and trust me it will get ****WILL**** get better**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE: NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASEEE

HIIII THIS IS Awkward, well anyway i have decided that i will not continue until i get more reviews .! and i did my chapters last night so there not up to my full potential! But i mean COME ON! 2 days and i only have one Review (Big thanks to user **ToriBeckForever**! Your awesome!) well anyway Please, Please REVIEW!


	4. SORRY ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE:STARTING AGAIN

A not so wise person told me today that i shouldn't care about getting reviews and should be writing because i love to do it -_- well i decided i will continue writing but i still need reviews ILL DIE! IM A VERRRRY DRAMTIC PERSON!

Well Get ready foooooorrrr chapter 3! Heeeeheeeeeheeeeee

Stalk ya later!


	5. Bump To The Head, Am I Dead? Ch3

**BECK'S POV**

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! This can't be happening, the roads blocked off with cars, the only way through is to walk on foot, shit! I quickly jumped out the door and ran to the RV, i opened it to see people crowded around a familiar body, then i noticed it was Tori, i ran up "WHAT HAPPENED!" i yelled and kneeled down next to her  
>"Thanks to your extreme driving skills, you stopped so suddenly, she fell and knocked her head and now she's unconscious" Jade said sarcastically, Buddy was licking Tori's face and whining sadly<p>

"Why did you stop anyway" Asked Robbie

"We-we have to walk on foot now" I said, they looked at me like i have a 2nd head

"ARE YOU**.** CRAZY?" Jade yelled making Cat flinch

"NO! We need to walk; because there's no way we can keep driving over 50 FUCKEN CARS!" I yelled back, Andre put Jade protectively behind him

Andre was about to say something until we heard Buddy barking, we looked to see Tori slowly moving to get up "what-what happened" she said groggily

"You fell and hit yourself unconscious" I said while kneeling down next to her and moved a piece of hair behind her ear

"How embarrassing!" Tori Groaned, That made me chuckled, because off course we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and she thinks knocking herself unconscious is embarrassing

"So-so is it true?" She asked her voice sounding better "Is what true" i asked and kissed her forehead that know has a big bruise on it "That-that those things ar-are zombies" she stuttered

"Yes" I said "OH GOD! WHAT ABOUT TRINA, MUM, DAD!" Tori said panicking, i was telling her to calm down, but she didn't stop until jade got of Andre's lap and slapped her across the face, everything was quiet

"Good, now Beck, what are we suppose to do, we will be like headless chickens out there, we don't have any weapons" Jade said, with her eyebrows raised, no-one saw Tori crawl away

"Well i got about 2 bats, Crowbar, uhhhh-"i was cut off from Tori  
>"I got a hand gun" I look at her with my eyes as wide as saucers, Tori lifted up her hand to show a black handgun<p>

"My dad got me it, because you know his a cop, he taught me how to use it, and i carried it around with me, i left it here last time i came, i hide it in your bathroom because i didn't want you to think i was a crazy person, it was just for protection" we were all silent when Tori finished speaking, i was about to speak when we i got interrupted by a groaning noise, coming from behind TORI!

"TORI!" i yelled the zombie tackled her to the ground, Cat, Robbie and Jade screamed

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Hi guys sorry i haven't updated in a while! Please just-just don't slap me .

**Anyway i would love some more reviews ;); p and also some ideas would be appreciated, and get ready for some new comers! Enjoy and don't forget to REEEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWWW WHOOOOAAAAA! YEAAAHHHH!**

**(I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS(.)**


	6. AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING! Chapter 4

**BRAINS! BRAINS! NEED BRAINS! THERES BRAINS Opps i spelt it wrong i mean Brian! Brian! Need Brian! THERE'S BRIAN! WHERES MY Coffee! *Gets the Coffee* Good Monkey, "Im-im your bro-brother!" Shut up! And be my foot rest "Yes my queen" Vibrate! NOW! "BZZZZZZZ" Now that's what i call a foot rest**

**HEYYYY GUYS! GUESS WHOS BACCCCKKKK! WELL YOU GUESSED WRONG! IT'S ME SILLY! Before i start i just wanted to say i need you guys help vote, Should Trina be alive and in the story? Hmmm? And did you know Tori in Japanese means a bird! CHEEP CHEEP YOUR FRIGAN CHEEP CHEEP  
>sorry i got a bit *clears throat* Carried Cheeping away well anyway what you all been wait for dun dun dunning! What was it again *someone whispers in my ear" Really! Oh well CHAPTER 4 PEOPLES! <strong>

: Recap:

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! This can't be happening

ARE YOU**.** CRAZY?

There's no way we can keep driving over 50 FUCKEN CARS!

TORI!

AHHHHHHH!

: Chapter 4:

Andre without thinking kicked the zombie in the head, making it fall of Tori, Tori quickly rolled over and pointed the gun and shot it in the head, it fell lifelessly on the floor. It was quiet except for Tori's heavy breathing

"We-we got to turn back to mak-make sure Trina's alright" Stuttered Tori

"No, we are not going back" Said Jade sternly, as soon as those words left Jades mouth, Tori got up, grab the gun and opened the trailer door and walked out, i ran after her

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I Screamed

"I'm not leaving my sister!" she stopped half way and turned around to look at me "I'm not leaving her!" she had tears going down her face, i quickly looked behind me to see Andre, Jade, a Sobbing Cat and Robbie awkwardly shifting around, and Buddy running straight to Tori's side

"You can't go; it will take like a week for you to get there on feet, IF! You get there" Yelled Jade, Tori pointed the gun in in Jades direction, i looked at her as if she's crazy! WHAT IS SHE DOING! Then she pulled the trigger i quickly tackled her

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, she pushed me off then pointed other to them, i saw all of them fine, and a dead zombie behind Jade, when i looked back i saw her already a meter away from me and Buddy besides her

"TORI! TORI!" I screamed, i was about to start walking to her only to be cut off by a hand on my arm, i was about to get into attack form but to only see cat, she started tugging me into the RV, IS SHE CRAZY, WHY IS SHE LEADING ME AWAY, I HAVE TO GET TORI "GUYS! WE GOT TO GET TORI!"

"If she's stupid enough, to go...then let her go" Said Jade, then she stomped into the RV

~~TORI'S POV~~

Ok, it's starting to get dark, cold, hungry, maybe i should've- NO! Trina might still be alive and i need her, then in the back of my mind Jades voice keep replaying 'You can't go; it will take like a week for you to get there, IF! You get there' i got interrupted from my thoughts when a crying sound came, i looked at buddy thinking it was him, but it wasn't, i stopped and buddy looked at me curiously, the sobbing was coming from inside the house, i slowly walked to the front of a two story house the door was open, maybe i shouldn't go in there- "HELLO! Is-is anyone there" it only sounded like a kid, i quickly rushed in to see around a 12 year old brunette with green eyes.

"Hello, are-are you alright" I asked her, she looked down at her hands "my mum and dad said they were going to the shops and never came back" The girl whimpered

"Did anyone hurt you, bite you maybe" i asked the girl in a motherly tone

"No, but someone tried too, i hid in the closet, then the scary man went into the bedroom, i quickly closed the door on him, and ran" as soon as those words left her mouth i heard a bang come from the top stairs, the little girl screamed

"do-do you have car keys anywhere" i asked quickly

"my mum's car keys are on the kitchen bench" i quickly picked the brunette in my arms, ran into the kitchen, i found the keys on the bench and ran out the front door to find a volts wagon, i quickly strapped her in the back seat, and when she was strapped in safely, buddy jumped also in the back seat next to the little girl, i turned around just in time to see the zombie storm out the house, the girl screamed, i got my hand gun out, and shot him twice in the head, when i was sure it was dead i hoped in the driver's seat, and swerved out the driveway and pushed on the peddle, making us speed off

HEY GUYS! DONT HATE ME! I KNOW I KNOW! I SEPERATED THEM, BUTTTTTTT! THEY WILL SEE EACH OTHER SOON! And i wanted to make it more interesting you know lol! I added a new character even though it's a kid! Review! Favourite! Ideas!


End file.
